Claws
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: this is an X-Men/Ranma crossover. i can't believe i wrote this but it wouldn't get out of my mind.
1. prologue

X-men and Ranma crossover

X-men and Ranma crossover

Claws

*************

Prologue 

*************

Ranma was in shock. The huge cut that Moose had given him yesterday during their fight was gone. It didn't make any sense. It had been a deep one, almost down to the bone along his upper arm, and now, there wasn't even a scar to show that it had ever been there. In all his sixteen years, nothing like this had ever happened to him. Sure, a lot of weird things had happened, but never something like this. It was almost as shocking as the first time he had transformed into a girl.

"Ranma, would you like me to change the bandages on your arm?" Kasumi called through the door to his room.

"Come in Kasumi." He called and the oldest Tendo sister entered with a first-aid kit. Settling down on the floor next to his futon, she opened the box and started pulling out some bandages and ointments. 

"Um, Kasumi, I don't need any bandages for my cut." He said and she looked at him in confusion.

"But, you can't just leave a cut that deep alone and expect it to get better." She protested and started gathering the bandages again.

"I don't have a cut any more." He said and she looked at him in shock. Showing her the arm, she gasped in shock. Grabbing his arm, she studied it closely, moving it this way and that to look at the area from all angles.

Finally she looked up and said, "We need to get to Dr. Tofu's clinic right away."

They walked into the doctor's office twenty minutes later with Kasumi leading the way. "Dr. Tofu. We need your help with something." She called and the door to Tofu's office opened abruptly.

"Kasumi! It's nice to see you again!" he exclaimed, his glasses already fogged over.

"There is no time for pleasantries, Dr. Tofu. This is an emergency." She said firmly and suddenly his glasses defogged and his face grew serious.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he led them into his office.

Motioning Ranma to tell him, Kasumi sat in a chair and smoothed her dress. "Well, um, I got a really deep cut yesterday in a fight with Moose, but this morning when I went to re bandage it, it was gone. There's no trace of it besides the blood on the bandage." Ranma said and Tofu looked at him sharply.

"It healed over night?" he asked sharply and Ranma nodded slowly. "I'll need a sample of your blood." He said and pulled out a needle. Within a few minutes, Tofu was studying the blood under his microscope. "Well, I think I know what happened, but to prove it I need to do something first." Tofu said as he looked up at the two waiting people.

"What do you need…ouch!" Ranma yelped as Tofu abruptly slashed him with a scalpel. "What did you do that for?!" he shouted but Tofu abruptly motioned him to look at the cut. Before his astonished eyes, the blood flowed back into the cut and then the cut resealed itself. Turning terrified eyes to the doctor and Kasumi, he asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means, Ranma that you are a mutant." Tofu said and Kasumi wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring hug.

"But I can't be a mutant!" he protested and Tofu just shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, but it's not something you can help. You are a mutant and that's all anyone can say about it." Tofu said and Kasumi nodded.

Pulling away from them, Ranma said, "I need to be alone for now." and ran out the door. As he left the clinic, he was unaware of two groups watching him.

"Are you sure we should just let him wander around like that? I mean, if he heals like Logan, than he can be a great asset to the X-Men." Cyclopes said into his communicator.

_'I know, Scott, but think back to when you were his age. You wanted some time to think about what was happening to you, if you would remember.'_ Charles Xavier's voice said coming from the X shaped communicator on Cyclopes' chest. 

"I see your point. I'll keep following him. Cyclopes out." He said and removed his fingers from the X. he was currently standing on a roof across the street from the doctor's office that Ranma had come out of. Now, he adjusted his trench coat so that his uniform wasn't showing anything besides his yellow boots, and pulled his hat lower so that his visor was as visible, and jumped down to the street to follow him.

_'Target identified as Ranma Saotome, age sixteen. Mutant power appears to be healing like Wolverine.'_ A voice said over a communicator held in the ands of a black clad figure who was standing in the shadows of a building. 

"Orders?" the man said and the voice was quick to say, _'Capture the target. This time we will succeed where we failed with Logan.'_

Nodding to himself, the man turned to the half dozen shadows behind him and snapped, "You heard him, X-Factor move out."

Unaware of the people following him, Ranma walked into the park and sat down in his favorite place under a tree at the edge of the lake.

'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest and put his chin on them. 'I've always been told that mutants are evil, dirty people, but I'm not evil or dirty so how can I be a mutant'

He sat there for a while, just staring out at the water as the sun slowly approached its zenith. Then from behind, something alerted him to jump out of the way just as two men went to grab him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he snarled, in no mood to be attacked.

"We're from X-factor and you are coming with us." The lead man said and Ranma shook his head. 

"I don't think so." He snarled and took out six of the seven guys in front of him, but the last one fired something at him from a type of gun before he could go for him. The thing stuck to his chest and as he looked at it, the wires stuck in the goop electrocuted him and he passed out.

The man stood over Ranma for a moment before he signaled for the jet to pick them up. Moments after it landed, it took off with the X-factor men and Ranma inside, on their way to the X-factor laboratory in the Canadian wilderness.

Cyclopes had been knocked out before X-factor had even attempted to grab Ranma. They didn't want to start a war between X-Men by killing their leader so they knocked him out so that he wouldn't interfere. 

Now, he was just waking up as the jet left, leaving him alone in the park. "Professor, I'm sorry, but another group knocked me out and took Ranma." He said as he touched his communicator.

'That's all right Scott. We can use Cerebro to find him again. Come on home.'

Signaling the Blackwing, Cyclopes wearily headed home to upstate New York and the home base for the X-Men at the Xavier School for the Gifted.

I know, this is really short. Much shorter than any other chapter I have written I believe. Sorry about that but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. This has been an idea that has been circling my head ever since I saw the movie in the theater and saw a couple episodes on TV. I had to write it.

Shinigami-chan


	2. chapter 1

X-men and Ranma crossover

X-men and Ranma crossover

Claws

*************

Chapter 1

*************

As soon as the X-factor jet landed at the lab in the Canadian wilderness, swarms of doctors and technicians hurried out of the building to the plane. One man called Dr. Bryon, lead the way and was the first into the plane as soon as the doors were open.

"Wonderful! There isn't a mark on him." He said as he gestured to two techs to carry Ranma out of the jet and into the lab.

"Yes sir. He took out all six of my men without breaking a sweat and only went down when I shocked him with the tazer." The leader of the X-Factors, a man named James Brown, said as he and the doctor followed Ranma's body. "It was necessary though, to keep him sedated during the trip as when he woke up the first time, he broke three of my men's arms when they tried to detain him from opening the rear door of the jet in an attempt to escape, regardless of the height we were flying at."

"He tried to jump out of a moving plane? He either has more guts than sense or is suicidal. Either way, he's perfect." Dr. Bryon said as he rubbed his hands eagerly. James excused himself from the Doctor's presence and hurried back to the jet to make sure all his men were ok while the doctor hurried on into the lab.

By the time he got there, the other doctors had placed the helmet on Ranma's head in preparation of wiping his mind clear of all memories besides his name and fighting skills. "Are we ready to begin?" he asked and Dr. Hart nodded.

Dr. Hart was the only woman in the entire project and she was a beauty. While the other doctors were in their late forties or older, she wasn't even thirty yet, and with her long blond hair that reached her waist and her big blue, she looked more like a super model that a doctor.

"We will be recording his memories before we erase them so that we may study them at out leisure another time." She said and Bryon nodded.

"Excellent. Commence with the mind wipe." He said and she nodded as she pushed a button. It was over a few minutes later just in time for Ranma to wake up. As the helmet was removed, he looked up at Hart with slightly blurry eyes and smiled slightly before he shook his head briskly and looked around, clear headed and confused.

"Where am I and what is going on?" he demanded as he took in the sight of the lab.

"My name is Dr. Hart, Ranma and you lost your memory in an accident. We want to help you, ok?" she said with her biggest smile and he reluctantly nodded. As she was the only one who could speak Japanese, she was the one who had to communicate with him

"Great! Now, these technicians are going to hook a bunch of wires and tubes to various parts of your body, so will you please take off your clothes, but leave your underwear on." She said and turned around.

Self-consciously, Ranma stripped out of his clothes and handed them to a waiting tech, who whisked them away. As soon as that man was gone, a group of others rushed up and started connection wires and tubes to him. He winced when each tube was inserted, but didn't protest. Dr. Hart seemed like a trustworthy woman who really wanted to help him. If she said that this was going to help him, then he was all for letting her do it to him.

"Now, will you please stand on the platform over there and put on the breathing mask that is waiting? We you to be surrounded by a special type of liquid for this to work." Dr. Hart said and Ranma nodded and stepped up ontothe small circular platform. 

He stood still as the glass tube came down and the liquid started to fill it, but when it got chest high, his sense of danger started telling him to get out of there, but by that time it was to late. As he started thrashing in the liquid, he could hear Dr. Hart telling him it was ok and that he need to calm down. When he started to claw at the tubes sticking out of him, the doctors pumped a sedative into his oxygen mask, making him feel dizzy and slight tired, but it did calm him down.

"I think we can continue now." Dr. Bryon said and Dr. Hart nodded in agreement. "Start the adamantium feed."

"Adamantium feed initiated." One of the assistants said as he pushed a button and glowing silver substance flowed through tubes and into Ranma, making him writhe in pain.

The fog cleared from his brain quickly as the molten metal entered his body and molded itself to his bones with the help of sonic sound waves that nudged it in the right directions. The pain continued for several minutes after the feed stopped, and Ranma's healing powers went on overdrive as it struggled to keep him alive as the adamantium bonded with him. The pain intensified in his hands and forearms for a moment before six claws, three on each hand, popped out.

Ranma had endured the pain in silence as someone had once told him that screaming was unmanly and that he had to be manly at all cost. During the initial pain, he had used some meditation techniques to ignore the pain, but when the claws popped out, it was too much and he let out a deep, soul-searing scream that had most of the doctors and technicians cringing in sympathy.

As it trailed off, Dr. Bryon approached the tank and looked at Ranma as he floated in the liquid. "Keep him in there for the next six hours to make sure he will survive, then begin planting the false memories that will ensure that he will stay loyal to us." He said and strode out the room.

'I just wish I knew what was going on.' Ranma thought as he slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

"I can't believe that I let those X-Factor creeps blind side me like that. Now they have Ranma and I don't know where they were taking him." Scott said as he paced in front of professor Charles Xavier. They were in the war room discussing what had happened on Scott's mission.

"Don't worry, Scott. We can use Cerebro to find him, just like it did last time." Xavier said reassuringly as the metal helmet lowered to sit on his head.

"Whoa, did somebody just say X-factor?" Logan, also known as Wolverine, said as he stepped into the room. 

"Yes. They just took the boy Ranma Saotome from Nerima Japan for a reason that we can't figure out." Scott said as he continued pacing.

"Is the kid a mutant?" Logan demanded and Xavier nodded. 

"Yes, his powers were just woken up last night. Is power is quick healing."

"Damn it! They're doing it again!" Logan shouted as he ran out of the room with the others not far behind him.

"What do you mean, Wolverine?" Scott demanded as he stopped in the doorway to Logan's room.

"What I mean, is that the people who did this to me," he said popping out his claws, "is doing it again to the kid." As Scott stared at him in shock, he finished changing into his yellow and black uniform and hurried for the door. "Out of my way." He growled as he pushed past the still stunned Cyclops.

"Wolverine, wait. You need to have the coordinates to find them in time." Scott protested but then they both heard Xavier say from behind him, "I have the location, but I would like Rogue and Storm to go with you two."

"I can do this on my own." Wolverine growled but settled down when Xavier shook his head. "No. It is much too dangerous. Cyclops, Storm and Rogue with protect you and the boy while you gat him to safety."

"Fine, Chuck, but I still want to kick a little ass for what they've done." Wolverine growled as he stalked towards the Blackbird.

Within twenty minutes, they had lifted off and were on their way to the spot Xavier had pin pointed with Cerebro. It was a tense flight, which luckily, only lasted half an hour. By the time they landed in a clearing near their target, Wolverine had gotten on everyone's last nerve. Rogue had even offered to throw him out the door while they were still thirty thousand feet up.

Finally they landed and Wolverine charged out of the jet and into the woods. "Wolverine wait!" Storm shouted after him as she took flight.

"Go with him storm. Rogue and I will catch up with you." Cyclops said and she nodded before flying after him. Turning to Rogue he asked, "Would you please give me a lift?"

"Sure, Sugar. We don't want Wolverine to have all the fun, right?" she drawled as she grabbed his hands in her gloved ones and quickly flew after their teammates. They caught up just as Wolverine made a new opening in a wall with his claws. Entering, they noticed the tube with a teenage boy floating in it in the center of the room with tons of scientists and doctors standing around it, staring at them.

"So I heard that you fools were attempting to make someone into another weapon X. Now you people wouldn't be foolish enough to try that again, right?" Wolverine asked as he popped out his claws.

"It's Logan!" one of the men shouted as he rushed towards an intercom. "All personal of X-factor, get down to the lab immediately!" hew shouted into the panel right before Storm blew it up with a bolt of lightening.

Wrenching a large piece of machinery out of its place against the wall, Rogue threw it against the large doors, blocking team X-factor from getting in. "No more threat from that angle. How's it from yours?" Rogue called over to where Storm was herding the people into a corner with wind and precisely aimed lightening bolts.

"I am nearly finished." Storm replied as she started to form a wall of ice around the people to keep them from escaping.

"A little help would be a good thing right now!" Cyclops said from his position at the hole they had used for an entrance. Now it was swarming with guards and people from team X-Factor.

"Come on. Lets go teach those boys some manners." Rogue said with a wink as she and Storm headed to help keep them out.

While the others had been neutralizing the threats, Wolverine had went straight to the tank where Ranma was still floating listlessly.They had kept him sedated so that he couldn't cause any trouble with his new claws.

Looking at Ranma as he floated gently in the tank, Wolverine got a flash of when he had been in there, all those years ago. The anger that he had felt at the doctors that had done it to him. The pain as the metal was grafted to his bones.

Shaking off the memories, he popped his claws and slashed at the tank, causing it to break open and spill both the thick fluid and Ranma into his waiting arms. The tubing had been removed earlier, so Wolverine only had to take off the mask and the wires after he had gently put him on the ground so that he could have both hands free to work with. Within a minute, all the wires were laying on the ground next to the facemask and Ranma was becoming more alert as the drugs wore off.

Looking at the boy's hands, he noticed the claws sticking out and sighed in disappointment that he had been to late in stopping it. The claws were different from his though. While Wolverine's claws were one foot long, razor sharp, and straight, as they were stored in his arms, Ranma's were a foot long, razor sharp, curved claws that looked like a cat's.

Lifting his eyes to Ranma's, which were looking a lot more clear now that he wasn't breathing air laced with a sedative, he was shocked to see pain and confusion in them. Thinking that he had just misread them, he took another look at them as Ranma confirmed what was in them.

"What did they do to me? _Why _did they do this to me?" he whispered painfully as he stared down at him hands, where the claws were still sticking out.

"I'll explain everything that I can as soon as we get out of here." Wolverine said as he stood up and extended a hand to Ranma. "Are you up to walking or do I need to carry you out?" he asked and Ranma shook his head as he stood up shakily. 

Wolverine lead him through the hole in the wall, stopping only long enough to growl at Storm, "Get all the disks you can find. I want to know exactly how they did what they did and how they found him."

"I'll get right on it." She said as she went back into the building, just as Rogue finished flattening the last of the guards with a tree she had uprooted. Now she settled back down to earth in front of Ranma and Wolverine. Wordlessly, she slung one of his arms over her shoulders, grabbed Wolverine by the wrist and took off for the Blackbird, leaving Cyclops to wait for Storm.

As they landed back at the jet, Rogue supported Ranma into the plane, where she left him in one of the chairs in the back on her way to go start the plane. Kneeling in front of him, Wolverine pulled off his facemask and let it hang on his back as he gently put the safety straps into place around the boy, who was still starring at his hands.

"Are you going to be ok, kid?" he asked and Ranma nodded slowly.

"I've survived everything else that has happened to me, well, I think something has happened. I can deal with this too." Ranma said as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you sleep for a little while and then you can tell me everything you remember that happened." Logan said as he sat in the chair next to Ranma's.

"I don't want to sleep." Ranma said determinedly as he opened his eyes and straightened in his seat. Turning to the man next to him, he said, "You seem to know something about what is going on. Will you tell me?"

"I know some of what happened because they did it to me too, but the wiped my mind, so I don't remember much." Logan said as he looked out the window. Storm and Cyclops had arrived a moment ago and now they were rising into the sky in a vertical take off. As soon as they got to a sufficient height, they shot off towards the USA and Xavier's School for the Gifted.

Turning back to Ranma, he said, "Basically, they kidnapped us and grafted adamantium, the strongest metal in the world, to our bones. For some reason, though, it also created these claws." He popped out his claws to show, Ranma and noticed when he winced at the word claws.

"My…claws…look different than yours? More like a c…ca…cat's." Ranma stuttered the last word as he looked at his curved claws. Shivering at some missing memory, he looked at Logan and asked, "How do I make them disappear like yours?"

"Tighten some muscles along your arm and they should retract." Logan said and demonstrated. Watching Logan's claws disappear, Ranma triggered his own and watched silently as they disappeared into his own arms. But not all of them disappeared. The last inch and a half of each claw stuck out of his skin and arched delicately over his knuckles.

"Why are they sticking out like that?" Ranma asked, the beginnings of panic starting to creep into his voice.

"Yours are curved so you probable don't have room for all of them inside your arms so they had to compensate by leaving the last inch or two out. I can have some gloves made up for you with metal sheaths on them to make it look like the spikes are just part of the gloves." Logan suggested and Ranma nodded gratefully. Now that they were safely in the air, Logan took off his safety harness and stood up.

"It will probably take you a while to get used to the extra weight of the metal, so you might want to walk around a little." Logan suggested and Ranma reluctantly unhooked his harness as well.

"I've carried around heavier weights than this before." He said and then looked confused. "Well, I think I have."

"I know the feeling all to well, but they put false memories into my head so I can't be sure what's real and what's not sometimes." Logan said in a low voice as he dragged a hand threw his hair. He wasn't sure why, but he felt connected to this kid, which was making him open up and loose his gruff exterior.

"Logan, would you and our young guest like something to drink?" Storm asked as she came towards them, startling both of them. Logan just tensed up for a moment before relaxing, but Ranma leapt backwards and fell into a fighting crouch, his claws popping out on his subconscious order. After a moment of assessing her, he slowly relaxed and withdrew his claws.

"Kid?" Logan said, an unvoiced question in his eyes.

"Her voice reminded me of the woman who did this to me." Ranma said as he sat down in his chair and buried his head in his hands.

When, Logan turned to translate, Storm held up her hand. "One of the reasons I was asked to come is because I understand and speak Japanese." Turning back to Ranma, she said in flawless Japanese, "I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Storm and I control the weather. The man with the visor is Cyclops, or Scott Summers depending on what we're doing at the time and he has powerful optic beams. The Southern woman next to him is Rogue. She absorbs energy, memories, and powers by touching someone with her bare skin. You have already meet Logan. His code name is Wolverine and his power is self-healing, like you. What's your name?"

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome. Thanks for getting me out of there." He said and Storm smiled at him encouragingly. 

"Would you like some thing to drink Ranma?" she asked and he nodded. Turning, she went to a small compartment towards the back of the room and opened it. "As it appears that Jubilee has been in here, we only have bottled water at the moment. Is that ok?" she called over her shoulder as she got enough for everyone.

"That's fine." After being handed he water, Ranma smiled at her. Turning back to his water, he twisted open the cap, but before he could take a sip, they hit turbulence, which dumped the water all over him. Ignoring the weird tingle that ran through his body, Ranma sighed as she brushed the water off his face and…chest?

Looking down at himself, he noticed that his chest wasn't as flat it was supposed to be. Now he had boobs. Really big ones. "I'm a girl!" he screamed and abruptly fainted. 

Logan had been the only facing him when the change had appeared, and he was to much in shock to do anything except catch her as she fell. Storm and Rogue came running up from behind him while Cyclops yelled, "What's going on?"

As soon as she saw the transformed Ranma, Rogue tore off her jacket, and covered her decently before taking her out of Logan's arms. "Why don't you go sit with Scott and tell him what happened, ok Sugar? Storm and I will take care of Ranma." She said and he nodded, even as Storm was pushing him towards the front of the jet.

Turning, Rogue rushed into one of the back compartments were they had a couple beds just I case one of them had to lay down for some reason or another. Placing Ranma on a bed, she covered her with a sheet before sitting next to the bed in a handy chair.

"Is he…she…alright?" Storm asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"I don't know. She seems to have fainted, but I don't know anything about fainting women." Rogue answered, a helpless look in her eyes.

"Do not worry, Rogue. Ranma should wake up soon. Without her memories, it must have been quiet a shock to him to turn into a girl, if this is something that he had from before." Storm said reassuringly as she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Well, do you have some smelling salts or something?"

"I think it best that we just let her rest for now. We will be back at the mansion in about ten minutes."

"So what was all that about?" Cyclops asked as Wolverine sat down next to him in the copilot's chair.

"I have no clue, one eye. The kid just turned into a very well built girl when he spilled some cold water on himself during that bit of turbulence." 

"A girl?!"

"A girl."

"Where is the jerk?!" Akane screamed as she stormed into the house. She had spent most of the night and the entire morning searching for the missing Ranma. She had even got to both the Ucchan and the Cat-Café in a last chance attempt to find him. At the moment Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, and a reluctant Moose were looking for him.

"I think I may know what happened to him." Kasumi said as she gestured for Akane to join her at the table. Haring that, the rest of the family flocked to the table also.

"What do you mean that you may know what happened?" Nabiki asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Yesterday morning, I went to help Ranma with his bandages from the fight the day before, but the gash was gone. We went to Dr. Tofu's and he told Ranma that he was a mutant. Apparently, his power is fast healing." Kasumi said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"What?!" came from four different directions at once as everybody stared at the serene Kasumi as she sipped her tea.

"And you two wanted me to marry that freak? That MUTANT?!" Akane screeched at her father and Ranma's.

"Regardless of that, it doesn't change he fact that he has saved you a ton of times." Nabiki said as she got her wits back. She, unlike some people in her family, didn't hate mutants just because they were different. She actually had some friends who were mutants.

"Any way, I think that he might have run away. He is to honorable for his own good sometimes and he said that he wanted to be alone for a while." Kasumi said quietly as she stared into her tea.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaa!!!!!! Now our schools will never be joined because Ranma ran away! Whhhhhaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Soun wailed while Genma was shaking and shivering.

"Oh my GOD! Nodoka is going to kill me!"

*********

TBC


	3. chapter 2

From now on, everything in Japanese will be like this … unless I say it's different, ok

From now on, everything in Japanese will be like this … unless I say it's different, ok? The last chapter confused me when I reread it at four o'clock in the morning. Maybe I was just tired or maybe it was just screwed up, I don't know, and I don't really care right now. Anyway here is the next chapter

X-men and Ranma crossover

Claws

*************

Chapter 2

*************

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Xavier said over the intercom at the mansion. "In a few minutes Logan, Scott, Storm and Rogue will be bringing a young man by the name of Ranma Saotome here. He is a mutant with healing powers much like Logan. He was kidnapped from where he was living by X-factor. He has no memories besides his name and his fighting skills, so be kind to him. Also, he appears to only speak Japanese, so during his stay here, please try to be patient. That is all."

"Did you hear that? A new guy is coming here!" Jubilee exclaimed as she turned to Jean.

"Yes, but don't forget, he's probably going to be nervous. No memories, in a strange country. I think that he would probably just want to find a bed and go to sleep." Jean said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

They were currently in the lounge on the second floor of the mansion watching a movie on TV. When Jubilee had heard the announcement, she had jumped up, spilling popcorn all over the couch and the floor. With a quick gesture, Jean scooped all the popcorn off the floor and couch and into a wastebasket near by with her physic powers.

"Let's go greet him! It would be better if he was greeted by friendly faces." Jubilee said happily as she grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. They arrived in the hanger just as the Blackbird's ramp extended to the ground and the X-Men started to come out.

The first down was Cyclops, closely followed by Wolverine, who looked like he was going to pass out from shock. The third was storm, who was backing down, acing as a spotter for Rogue, who was carrying a small, red headed figure wrapped in her jacket and a sheet.

"Rogue, is that him?" Jubilee said, all but dancing up to her. Before Rogue could answer, the figure in her arms stiffened as their eyes shot wide open. 

Ranma shot out of Rogue's arms like a canon ball out of a canon. She landed twenty feet away in a spectacular leap over Jean and Jubilee's heads. As she landed in a fighting crouch, her claws popped out and she glared at the people around her. She had been asleep since she had fainted ten minutes before and suddenly she wakes up to being carried and someone talking in a strange language that sounded vaguely familiar. After what had happened to her the last time she had woken up surrounded by strangers, she wasn't just going to just sit there and let them do something to her again. What Ranma was unaware of though, was that during her leap, the short jacket had gaped open and now, her breasts were on display for everyone looking.

Ranma. Please close the jacket before Cyclops faints from shock. Logan said wryly as he looked her over before politely turning his back, something that surprised most of the women there.

What? Ranma said as she looked down in confusion. Seeing her boobs hanging out of the gap in the jacket, she gasped and grabbed the sides to pull it together. Sorry. This is kinda freaky. I mean I was a guy and now I'm a girl. she said in a tone that conveyed how sorry she was.

That's ok. Are you decent enough now for this old man to turn around? Wolverine asked and in a rare moment of humor, chuckled dryly.

Ranma smiled and said yes as she finished buttoning the jacket. She watched as he approached, a small smile blooming on her face. He was the one person out of everyone that she had met recently that she trusted wholeheartedly. Wolverine, do you know where I can get some clothes? she asked, forgetting about the others that were watching them intently.

Jean or one of the others could get you some clothes. Would you prefer guys or girls clothes? he asked with a grin that none of the others had ever seen besides Jubilee who was the closest to him.

I'm a guy! Ranma yelled.

Then what are those? Wolverine asked as he pointed to her chest. He chuckled again as he saw her blush and heard her mutter something about dirty old man. Sobering quickly, he asked, Do you know how to change back?

I can't remember. But I changed with cold water, maybe hot will change me back. Ranma said thoughtfully.

Turning to Jean he said, "Can you get some hot water for her?" When she nodded and turned to get the requested water, turned towards Jubilee, who was still starring at Ranma. "Jubilee, can you go get some clothes for her? Make them extra large."

"He's a girl!" Jubilee blurted out and he sighed.

"Yes, for some reason he changed into a girl when some cold water splashed on him. But right now, she needs some clothes. Jubilee, are you listening?" he asked and she nodded absently as she approached the nervous Ranma.

What does she want? Ranma asked as she backed away from Jubilee.

She's just curious about you. She was told that a young man was coming and suddenly the young man is a young woman. You can understand that, can't you? storm said as she approached the two girls and laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

That uncute tomboy didn't act like that. Ranma said absently, gaining both Storm's and Logan's attention. 

What uncute tomboy? they asked together.

I…don't know. It just…popped out. she said, confused. That wasn't the first time something like that had happened since Wolverine had got her out of the X-Factor's base.

"I'm back." Jean said as she walked up to the group. She handed Logan the water, then looked at Ranma, who had grabbed the water from Logan and dumped it over her head. Suddenly she became a he, a tall handsome he with midnight black hair, though his deep blue eyes stayed the same.

That feels better. he said with a sigh as he unbuttoned the to small jacket. While it fit his girl form like a glove, on his boy form, it pinched and threatened to split at the seams. Turning to look at the others, he blushed and dangled the coat in front of his waist. Um, does anybody have some clothes I can borrow? he asked and Storm smiled at him in a motherly way as she took his arm and led him away from the others.

As soon as they were out of the hanger, Logan turned to Cyclops and snarled, "Why don't you take the disks you found to Chuck, one-eye? Try to make yourself useful for once." Still to confused and shocked to take offense, Cyclops just nodded and headed towards where he knew Xavier would be.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you and the kid were related." Rogue said into the silence after Scott had left.

"…" Wolverine looked at her for a second before he spun on his heel and stalked away.

"Well, it's true. Same black hair, the same blue eyes. Why, even your features are a little similar." She called after him.

"You know, you're right. They do look kind of the same. Especially when Ranma went into that fighting stance with his claws out. I've seen Wolvie exactly the same way a couple of times before." Jubilee said as the last three women deserted the hanger.

"So you say he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water?" Xavier said as he looked at Scott in mild shock. "Is it part of him mutation?"

"I don't think so. If it was, than he would have been able to control it without the water I think." Scott said thoughtfully. Shaking his head to clear it, he handed the Professor the sack of disks they had taken from the lab. "Here, Wolverine told us to grab these."

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. Maybe we can find out more about who is behind this and how they did it, among other things." Xavier said as he wheeled himself out the door with Scott following close behind. Sending out a telepathic call for everyone to meet them at the war room, he headed in the direction. Once there they waited a few minutes for everyone to get there before he started talking. The last ones into the room where Storm and Ranma, who was now dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt the clung to his chest like a second skin and brown work boots, the only shoes his size at the moment.

"Hello everyone, and welcome Ranma." Xavier said and Storm translated for him.

It's nice to meet you, too. Ranma said and bowed, while Storm translated again. Seeing that it was going to be a problem until Ranma could learn passable English, Xavier went over to a console and opened a small compartment, taking out a small device. He quickly handed it to Storm and asked her to explain

Ranma, this is a translator. You put it into your ear and it will translate what we say into Japanese for you and when you speak, it will translate your words into English for us until you learn how to speak it. she said as she adjusted the small mechanical wonder and put it into his ear. "Can you understand me now?" she asked in English and he nodded, a stunned look crossing his face.

(When the translator is translating, Ranma's words will be like this. "…" to show it's in both English and Japanese. Well, back to the story!)

"Yes, I can." he said and then put a hand over his mouth in shock as he heard both the Japanese and English of what he had said.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Jubilee exclaimed from her seat on a near by console. Turning to Beast, she added, "This is one of your creations, isn't it Beast?"

"Why, yes it is. I felt it would be better if we could understand what people were saying when we are in other countries." The blue furred scientist said, then turned towards the still stunned Ranma. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, also known as Beast."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. McCoy." Ranma said with a small smile and a slight bow.

"Please just call me Beast like almost everyone else does." Beast said and Ranma nodded.

"The name's Remy La Bau (by the way, I have no clue how to spell his name. If it's wrong, then write me and I'll correct it.) but you can call me Gambit." The tall man with the brown duster and red hair said from where he leaned against the wall next to Rogue, with a heavy French accent.

Before Ranma could reply to that, Jubilee jumped in. "Hi! I'm Jubilee! You are going to love it here. I can't wait to show you around." She said and would have bubbled on his Logan hadn't covered her mouth with a small grin. 

"Um, hi." Ranma said shyly.

"My name is Jean Grey. I don't have a nickname so just call me Jean." She was dressed in slacks and a blouse that complimented her red hair.

Ranma just nodded, starting to look a little overwhelmed. Then he turned his attention to the last unidentified person in the room. Looking over the bald man in the floating wheelchair, he was unsure what to thin of him.

"Hello, Ranma. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to me School for the Gifted. Everyone who stays here is a mutant in one way or another. They are here to learn how to control their powers."

"But mine is healing. How am I going to learn to control that?" Ranma protested.

"You will learn how to live with what they did to you, like Logan. When he first got here, he was full of rage and anger, but we are helping him with that. Just being in an environment that accepts you for what you are can help everyone. Will you accept our offer of help?" Xavier said and Ranma reluctantly nodded.

"I guess so, but will you be able to help me get my memories back?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe. They mind wiped you, so maybe there is a recording of your memories somewhere on one of the disks that Cyclops and the others brought back or at the very least, maybe how they did it." Xavier said and Ranma reluctantly nodded again.

"Well than, come on! I'll show you around." Jubilee exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Me' thinks petite has a crush on the newest X-Man, no?" Gambit chuckled and the others exchanged smiles.

"Yeah, she as hooked as a tout during a fishing convention." Rogue said as she grabbed gambit's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, let's go fix up a room for him."

"The room two doors down from Logan's if you please. I tell Jubilee." Xavier said with a small smile still lingering on his face.

"Thanks!" she said and pulled Gambit out the door and down the hall in the blink of an eye.

Chuckling lightly, Xavier turned to Beast. "I would like you and Logan to go over these disks to see what you can find."

"Alright Charles." Beast said and left with Logan right behind him.

"Jean, Scott, Storm, will you please come with me? We need to talk about what we're going to do about Ranma's family. We know where he lived in Japan, but from the few times I've had Cerebro scan the home and area, I have gotten some very confused readings." Xavier said as he turned to the last three people.

"What kind of confused readings?" Jean asked as they followed the Professor out the door and down the hall to a walled in garden.

"Has been surrounded by two mutants that seemed to be around his home almost daily, but Cerebro reported three huge power readings from the area, none of which are mutants." He said and the others looked at him sharply.

"Is that possible?" Storm asked quietly.

"Apparently. I think that you three should go there and find out what is going on."

"When?" Jean asked.

"Whenever. It will be a while before Beast and Logan can go through all the disks and all of you deserve a vacation." Xavier said with a small smile and would have continued, but then all of them heard a blood-curdling scream of pure terror. "That's Ranma!" he exclaimed and all of them bolted out of the garden as fast as they could. "He's in the backyard with Jubilee!" he called after them as they quickly outdistanced him.

"Thanks." Scott called over his shoulder as they ran through the door that led outside. They got to Ranma and Jubilee at the same time as Beast, Logan, Rogue and Gambit. Looking around, they saw, Ranma cowering against a tree with Jubilee shake his shoulder in an attempt to get him to answer her questions bout what was wrong.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Ranma screamed as he covered his face with his arms. The X-Men were shocked to see a tiny kitten in front of the cowering Ranma, and were even more surprised when he shot up straight against the trunk of the tree when it nudged him with it's nose.

Ranma couldn't believe it. He had just been talking to Jubilee when something had rubbed against his ankles. He had looked down to see a fuzzy black kitten curled up against his leg and he had freaked out for some reason. He wasn't sure why he was so scared, but the sight of it just filled him with terror.

He had ended up cowering against the tree, covering his face because something was telling him that he had to protect his eyes from claws and fangs. Now as it pushed on his arms, he bolted up right and started shaking even worse.

Finally, the terror got too much and blackness over came him.

"What is he so scared of? It's only a little pussy cat." Rogue said as she picked up the cat from in front of the terrified teen. Suddenly, everyone heard a huge meow and turned incredulous eyes to Ranma as he crouched on all fours. "Sugar? Are you all right?" Rogue asked as she stretched her hand down to him, only to have him lash out with his new claws. She jerked back and looked at the three blood stripes on her arm in shock.

"Rogue, back away very slowly." Wolverine said quietly as he slowly approached. One look at his face convinced her to do as he said so she slowly started to back away. As soon as she was even with the others, he stepped forward, catching Ranma's attention.

Ranma, can you understand me? he asked, making his voice as soothing as he could. When he received a less unfriendly look as Ranma slowly started to relax, he continued, talking about anything and everything that he could think of, keeping his voice as relaxing as he could. "Jubilee, walk very slowly over to the others. When you get there, just keep walking. This might take a while. All of you leave, and take that cat with you." he said, still in his soothing voice.

"I don't think…" Cyclops started to say, but Ranma hissed viciously at the sound of his voice, cutting him off.

"Get out of here Cyks. You don't understand. His fear of cats has made his mind snap. Right now, he is a cat. And he feels threatened by you." Wolverine said, his soothing voice starting to strain with his annoyance at the thickheaded people.

"What if I put a force field around him?" Jean asked, her own voice soothing.

"No good. You can't keep it up forever and he'd be pissed enough to attack you with everything he had." Wolverine sighed and gestured at them to leave again.

"If, you're sure you can handle him." Jean said and started to slowly pull the others away.

"I'll yell if I have any problems. Now get out of here." As soon as they were safely back in the building, Wolverine turned back to Ranma, who had relaxed enough to chase a butterfly in the grass. He watched the boy for a while as he ran around, climbing the tree, chasing butterflies and grasshoppers and generally acting like a young cat, and while he was full of hyper energy, Ranma never strayed to far from Wolverine, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly, cat-Ranma sprang at wolverine in a playful way, tackling him to the ground then jumping off of him to dart away, tempting wolverine to chase him. So you want to play now, huh? wolverine said as he stood up and started to run at Ranma, who dodged and sprang at him from a new angle.

They played like this for over an hour, a type of tag game where each one would try to pin the other to the ground. First Ranma would tackle wolverine onto his back and the older man would respond by kicking him off, then lunge at him, attempting the same thing. Finally, Wolverine resumed his seat at the trunk of the tree and Ranma came and curled up in his lap, drifting off too sleep purring enthusiastically as Wolverine stroked his head and back, is if the boy was just a giant cat. 

As soon as he was soundly asleep, Xavier floated out into the yard from where he had been watching from an open doorway. "Wolverine, do you know what happened to him?" he asked quietly so that he wouldn't wake Ranma up.

"Maybe." Wolverine said softly. "When I was in Japan years ago, this monk I knew told me about a martial arts technique called the Neko-ken, or the cat-fist. It gives the user great strength and speed plus claws made out of pure ki that can slice through steel like paper. But the training gives the user a fear of cats so great that the trainee sometimes goes insane and acts like a cat or becomes permanently feral. They also can only use the technique when they go cat. But it's been band for years. No one could have been crazy enough to teach a child though, right?"

"It seems like someone was. I would say that this is exactly what has happened to him." Xavier said regretfully.

"When I find out who did it…" Wolverine trailed off as he popped his claws in a suggestive manner.

Before Xavier or Wolverine could say anything else, Ranma sat up with a start, tumbling off Wolverine's lap. "What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Ranma, what was the last thing you remember?" Xavier asked as he floated nearer.

"Talking with Jubilee and then, nothing but a blank." he said, slightly confused as why the Professor was asking that.

"There was a cat and you started acting like a cat after you got really scared." Wolverine said and Ranma looked t him in shock before looking around franticly for the aforementioned cat. "It's gone." Wolverine said, guessing that was what he was looking for.

"Thank goodness. I don't know why, but just the thought of a c…ca…one of those is just so…so…" at last Ranma just gave up trying to describe it and shuddered.

"Ranma, would you like to go back to Japan? That is where you're from." Xavier said and both Wolverine and Ranma looked at him in shock. Seeing their looks, he chuckled and continued. Most of the X-men are going on a vacation to Japan in a week or two. You are welcome to go with them if you like."

"Sure! Maybe that will help me with my memories." Ranma said and stood up.

"I'm sure it will, but I would also like to try to elevate some of your fear of cats. Why don't we work on that tomorrow in the walled in garden? That way if you come across another cat, this won't happen again." Xavier said and Ranma nodded before all three of them turned to enter the mansion.

"I wonder what happened to Ranma." Jean said to Storm as the two of them finished preparing dinner for everyone.

"I don't know. It wasn't a normal fear of cats, but more like a terrible memory that was just to much for him." Storm said as she gathered plates and glasses, while Jean put the finished mean into serving dishes. In honor of their new friend, they were eating Japanese food, and they were even going to use chopsticks. 

"Yeah, it was kind of like that. Maybe the Professor can help him with that." Jean said and mental called everyone to dinner.

Once everyone was at the table and had started eating, the X-Men had another shock as they watched Ranma eating. His chopsticks were a blur as they shoved food into his mouth while at the same time steal food from everyone else's plates, though almost nobody noticed at first as they attacks were done with such speed.

"Where did you learn to eat like that?!" Jubilee said more to herself than to anyone, but Ranma heard and stopped eating for a moment to say, "I have no idea. No memories, remember?" he said slightly bitterly.

"I'm…sorry Ranma. I didn't mean it." Jubilee said softly as she looked own at her food and poked at it with a chopstick.

"It's ok. Beast and Wolverine is working on those disks so maybe I'll have them back soon." Ranma said reassuringly and she smiled at him thankfully. Just as they were starting to eat again, the window next to them exploded into a million pieces that landed on everyone at the table and in the center of the table landed a figure.

"Well, well, well. It looks like there is a mini runt now. Is he your son, old buddy?" Sabertooth said as he stood up and looked down at Wolverine and Ranma, who were sitting next to each other.

"Sabertooth…" Wolverine growled as he jumped to his feet, overturning his chair. Ranma also jumped up and it was at him that Sabertooth lunged.

Ranma let Sabertooth's weight push him to the ground, then used his legs to kick the huge man over his head and into a wall. "Well, the pup has some fight. That must be why Magneto wants you." Sabertooth said, showing his fangs in a sneer.

"I don't care who wants me to go where. You can just forget it. I go where I want to go." Ranma snarled as they both stood up again. "You want me? Catch me if you can." he said and jumped out the window, Sabertooth right behind him.

After a moment's hesitation, the other X-men jumped out too, with Professor X staying behind to monitor the situation from the window.

*************

TBC


	4. chapter3

People have e-mailed me about how Ranma's claws could be curved and if so, how could he move his wrists. Well, in answer to that, it's going to be magic because it's physically impossible but it will be a major part of the story. And anyway, it's my story! I can do impossible things if I want.

X-men and Ranma crossover

Claws

*************

Chapter 3

*************

As Ranma leapt out through the broken window, he wondered why this freak and the freak he was working for wanted him. It's not like he was that important, right? He's just a kid.

"Come back here, twerp." Sabertooth growled as he too jumped out the window. They landed in the front yard of the school and Sabertooth immediately charged at Ranma, who dodged him gracefully.

With a running leap that took him twenty feet into the air, Ranma put his hands together and shouted, "Moko Takabisha!" as Sabertooth looked up in confusion, Ranma released a blue ball of energy that smashed into him, causing him to be smashed a few feet into the ground as it exploded on impact.

The other X-Men just stared at him in shock as he touched down easily and jogged over to the hole. As he leaned over it, trying to see through the smoke, a huge hand, tipped with claws, reached out and grabbed him by the ankle. With a shout of surprise, Ranma went down hard, landing on his back with enough force to make him lose his breath in a huge whoosh.

"Not bad, but not good enough to defeat me." Sabertooth said as he stood up and stepped out of the hole, dangling Ranma from his fist so that he was a foot off the ground.

Ranma lashed out with his free foot, hitting his adversary with enough force in the side of the head to make him drop him. Ranma scrambled out of the way as soon as he had touched the ground. 

Bellowing, Sabertooth charged at him again, swinging wildly. Ranma waited until almost the last second, then jumped over his head. As he landed behind him, he let loose with 800 punches using the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken 

Sabertooth roared in pain and collapsed to his hands and knees as Ranma calmly walked around him until he was stand in front of Sabertooth's bowed head. As soon as the huge mutant had raised his head to snarl at him, Ranma sent a powerful punch across his face, knocking him out.

As soon as he had collapsed, Ranma turned to the X-Men, who were starring at him in shock. "What should we do with him?" he asked and Cyclops snapped out of his shock.

"Let's bring him and secure him. Maybe we can get some answers from him."

"Sure. Just tell me where to put him." Ranma said as he calmly bent down and picked Sabertooth, slinging him over a shoulder and headed back into the mansion by way of the window he had jumped out of not five minutes ago. Sure, Sabertooth's arms and legs dragged along the ground, but it didn't stop Ranma from carrying him easily.

Xavier led him to a room near the Warroom and motioned Ranma inside. "Put him into the chair and snap the cuffs over his wrists." He said as the others entered the room.

"Sure Professor." Ranma replied as he followed the instructions and stepped back.

"How did you do those attacks?" Jubilee asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Moko Takabisha is a ki attack. Basically I gather up my ki and force it to form a ball in my hands. They I just release it in the direction I want to. The Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken is just an Amazon technique that uses the person's ki to enhance the strength and the speed of their punches. I think I might be able to change it to work with kicks, too." Ranma said thoughtfully and Jubilee numbly nodded.

"So what do you think Magneto wants him?" Jean asked Xavier as she went to stand next to him.

"I don't know. But what ever he's up to, we must protect Ranma from him."

"From what I've seen, he doesn't need protection."

"Yes, but don't forget, his skeleton is laced with metal now, which means that Magneto could control him very easily." Before Jean and the Professor cold continue their conversation, Sabertooth straightened in the chair and tugged at his restraints. As he growled in anger, Ranma walked up until he was just a foot away from the angry mutant. "What does your boss want with me?" he demanded coldly.

"Why would I tell you anything, Runt Jr.?" Sabertooth snarled with a nasty grin. He lost the grin fast enough when Ranma held up a hand right in front of his face and gathered some bright blue energy there.

"This is why, and what's with the Runt Jr.?" he snarled in irritation.

"Easy, you and the Runt look so much like each other, that it's obvious that you're his son."

"Why, because of these?" Ranma asked as he dissipated the ki and popped his claws.

"No, kid. As in you look exactly like a younger him." Sabertooth snapped, getting irritated at Ranma's denseness.

"What?!" most of the people, including Ranma exclaimed. As one, everyone, turned to stare at Wolverine, who in turn was starring at Ranma with a shell-shocked look on his face.

While they were distracted, Sabertooth exerted his full strength against the cuffs, snapping one off. Quickly he swiped at the other with his claws, tearing it away. As soon as he was free, he lunged at Ranma, who still had his back turned, roaring in triumph.

Jubilee was closest to Ranma when she heard the roar and acting on impulse spun and threw a bolt of multi-colored energy at the charging Sabertooth.

Sabertooth took the blast full in the chest and it sent him flying threw the wall and out on to the front lawn of the school.  As soon as he had stopped rolling, he jumped to his feet and dashed away, leaving the others far behind him as he hurried to tell Magneto what he had learned.

Ranma, Wolverine, and the other X-Men had charged out the hole to continue pursuit, but by that time, he was long gone. Silently they had headed back into the building, each lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened.

'That guy said that I looked just like a younger version of Wolverine.' Ranma thought as he studied the older man. Indeed, the more he looked at him, the more a like he realized they were. They had the same wild black hair, though Ranma kept his in the pigtail and Wolverine left his loose to spike up in two ridges on the sides of his head that almost looked like wings or maybe ears of an animal. Their eyes were the same piercing blue and the rest of their faces and even their builds, to a certain extent, were similar. 'Maybe he is related to me somehow.' He thought silently to himself as he sat down in a nearby chair.

'They are similar, and neither remembers anything about their pasts. Maybe they are related. We should check this out some more before we jump to any conclusions.' Cyclops thought and voiced it quietly to Jean, who nodded.

'Dis is getting confusing. Da kid looks like Wolverine, but he way to old to be his son. Wolverine look to be about 30 at most, but the kid, his is like 16. Wolverine had to be to young to have him.' Gambit thought to himself, and then remembered all the teenage pregnancies all over the world. Shaking his head, he turned towards the Professor, who looked like he wanted to say something, but was unsure of what he wanted to say.

Finally, Xavier spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Sabertooth has brought up a good point. Both Ranma and Wolverine do look a lot alike. As neither has their memories at the moment, we won't be able to discover if it is true that way. I think we should bump up the vacation to Japan and try to figure this question out by talking to Ranma's parents, Genma and Nodoka Saotome."

"When do we leave?" Wolverine asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning. Everyone, get packed." Xavier said and turned his floating chair around to follow his own directions.

Ranma went to his room as soon as the Professor had left and locked the door behind him as he flopped on the bed. 'What is going on? First I get these new claws after being kidnapped, and then these people rescue me. Then I get attacked by yet another person, who wanted to kidnap me, but I fought him off and he says that I look like a younger version of the guy that saved me. Now, we're going to Japan to talk to my parents. Nothing makes sense.' He though to himself

Exhausted and confused, he drifted off to sleep, his last thought being of how much alike he and Wolverine really were.

Wolverine was in the gym, working out after he had split away from the others. As he went through a complicated kata, he thought of what Sabertooth had said. 'Could he be my son?' he thought as he did a high kick that flowed into another move. 'No, he has parents, this Genma and Nodoka. So that rules that out, but maybe I was related to him in another way, maybe an uncle or something.'

That thought shook him up so much that he put too much force behind a punch that he almost bungled the next move. Finally realizing that he wouldn't find out anything until they went to Japan, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on his form as he went into a more complex kata that was designed to leave his mind and body in perfect harmony.

At six o'clock in the morning, the X-Men assembled in front of the Blackbird with Xavier as they prepared to take off. "Now, remember, we have to take things slowly for now. We don't know what's waiting for us over there." Xavier said quietly as Ranma and Jubilee entered the ship, Jubilee almost hanging off one of his arms as she chattered away at top speed. "I'll…tell Jubilee later." He said with a smile, then motioned everyone to follow the teenagers as he maneuvered his chair to the right position for it to be brought on board by the ramp that slid up into the ship for that exact reason.

As soon as they were all on board and buckled in, Scott lifted off and directed the plane to their destination.

"So Ranma, what do you think of the School so far?" Jubilee asked as she looked over at him in the seat next to her.

"It's ok. I like my room and the training area is great, more than enough room to practice." he said as he smiled slightly at her.

"Practice? Practice what?" Jubilee asked confused, as he hadn't been with any of them to the danger room to practice fighting with the team yet.

"My style."

"Your style?!" she repeated, getting a mental picture of him dressed up in fashionable clothes trying to look cool with suave walk.

"Yes, my style. Anything Goes Martial Arts?" he prompted her slightly and she blushed at her misunderstanding.

Chuckling, Logan leaned over and handed her an old brochure for a dojo proclaiming it to be the only dojo that trained their students in the unbeatable style of Anything Goes Martial Arts. "I found this in an old box in my room. I think I picked it up about twenty years ago on a trip to Japan. I think it was during the time I stayed at a monastery in northern Japan."

Ranma took the offered brochure and opened it to see a wrinkly old man about two feet high throwing around a couple big men as they attacked him. Reading it, he notice that the Grandmaster and creator of the style was Happosai and he had been developing the style during his three hundred years alive and that the only one to defeat him was a Chinese Amazon using amazon wu shu. Also in big writing, it declared all beautiful women would be taught for free if the would give the Master a chance to cuddle with them. With a sweat drop, he handed to Jubilee who looked it over before handing it back to Logan. 

'That Happosai sounded kinda familiar. I wonder if he was someone I knew.' He thought and then shook his head mentally. 'No way did I hang around a pervert like that.'

"So what style is Anything Goes?" Jubilee asked and almost everyone directed their attention to Ranma for his answer. After seeing what he had done to Sabertooth yesterday, they were curious about it as well.

"Well, Anything Goes just means that anything goes. It started out with one style and then a bunch of different styles were absorbed. Anything I learn, I can work into my style, but we specialize in midair combat." Ranma said proudly.

It took them about six hours (I'm guessing) to reach Tokyo, where they then turned towards one of its districts, Nerima. On the way, Xavier erased the mental trauma, like he had promised. They landed on a tall building to hide the Blackbird, and then planned to proceed on foot to the Tendo Dojo.

(Everything from now on is in Japanese and the English will look like Ranma's when he was wearing the translator at the school.)

Just before they landed, those that couldn't speak understand Japanese were fitted with translators while Ranma took his off.

As soon as they were landed and the hatch opened, Ranma scooped Jubilee into his arms and leapt out, right over the side of the five-story building. "What?!" "Ranma, don't!" "Are you crazy?!" were just some of the shouts from behind him as Ranma started his decent. Jubilee was screaming the entire way as he rebounded against trees and street lights to make a gentle landing on the sidewalk.

"It's ok, Jubilee. See? We're back on the ground. You can let go of my neck now." Ranma said as he put her on the ground and tried to unwrap her arms from their chokehold around his neck. Hearing a thump neck to him, he turned his head to see Logan as he got up from his landing. He had followed Ranma's example and had jumped, rebounding against the things around him to slow his fall. After a moment, the others were down as well, though by a much safer means.

Ranma opened his mouth to try and get Jubilee off of him again when suddenly, a huge spatula came down, smashing Ranma into a nearby wall while leaving Jubilee untouched. "Ranma!" Jubilee shouted as she rushed forward, but was stopped by the giant spatula.

"Hold it right there, Sugar. No one glomps on my Ranchan except for me. And he knows better than to grab just any old person like that." Ukyo said as she stepped in front of Jubilee. She had been attracted by the screams and had arrived just in time to see the girl clinging to him with his arms wrapped around her. Turning, now, to Ranma, she approached and scraped him off the wall to puddle on the ground.

"I don't believe you, Ranma. You disappear and worry me to death and now you come back, wrapped around a little tart? I can't believe you Ranchan!" Ukyo shouted as she brought the spatula down with all her strength on his head. But instead of flattening him, he thrust a hand between him and it and suddenly, the spatula hit the ground in six neat pieces.

"I don't know who you are, but I want to know how you know my name." Ranma snarled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't know…? Ranchan! It's me Ukyo! You know, your cute fiancée!" she said as she staggered back, as if he had struck her.

"Fiancée?!" Ranma shouted, almost falling over in shock.

"Yes! Don't you remember? Genma stole my dowry back when we were six so now we have to get married, besides, we love each other!" she said as she latched onto his arm as everyone stared at her in shock.

Before anyone could say anything, a bicycle came own out of nowhere and landed on Ranma's head. "Ranma! You back!" Shampoo exclaimed as she jumped off her bike and glomped him.

"Who the heck are you people?!" Ranma shouted as he struggled to get away from the two girls.

"Do you think we should help him?" Rogue asked as she watched the threesome in front of them.

"Nah, Gambit want to see how he get out of dis one." Gambit said as he wrapped an arm around her waist with a smile.

"You no know wife? Violent tomboy must have hit airen to to hard again." Shampoo said as she started running her hands over his hair in an attempt to see where he had hit his head.

"What the heck are you doing?! Let me go!!!" Ranma shouted as he wrenched himself away from Ukyo and Shampoo who exchanged glances before they each grabbed an arm and started dragging him down the street.

"Airen need to see great grandmother. She know what to do." Shampoo said.

"Let me gooooooo!!!!" Ranma wailed as he was dragged into a ramen shop called the Cat Café.

"Um, I think we should go after them." Logan said while the others nodded, sweat drops on everyone's head. They followed the two girls and Ranma into the shop to find a small, wrinkled old woman on a cane running her hands over Ranma's head.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong, but there must be a reason why he can't remember us." She muttered to herself before turning to the X-men. "I'm sorry, but we're closed right now."

"That's ok. We're with Ranma." Scott said as he scratched the back of his head.

"With Ranma? Would you happen to know what happened to him then?" Cologne asked as she looked the group over. She stopped when Ranma batted her hands away and she turned to scold him, thereby missing who stepped forward to answer her question.

"Yes, we do." Spinning around at the sound of the deep voice that spoke, she stared at Logan in shock before she hopped over as fast as she could to look directly into his eyes, her face only an inch from his.

"Well, I'll be. Wolverine, it's been 20 years since I last saw you. How is your daughter doing?" Cologne said as she hopped back.

"Daughter?!" Logan repeated, shocked. He seemed to have been in shock almost continually since he had meet Ranma.

While Logan was speechless, Xavier approached and started to explain things. "Both Wolverine and Ranma have been kidnapped and experimented on. They can no longer remember at lot of things."

Hearing this, Cologne looked at both of them sympathy while her granddaughter leapt to the wrong conclusions. "You hurt Shampoo's airen! Now you die!" she screamed as she pulled out her bonbori and lunged at the closest person, who happened to be Logan.

In the blink of an eye, he had dodged her blow and sliced the clubs into firewood kindling.  As she stared at the handles, all that remained of the clubs, she failed t notice Logan's fist arching towards her face until it smashed into her jaw, sending her into darkness before she even hit the floor.

"I'm sorry for my great granddaughter. As an apology, free ramen on the house for everyone." Cologne said before asking Ukyo to carry Shampoo up to her room. Ukyo reluctantly agreed and in no time, she was back and everyone was eating ramen as Logan questioned the old Amazon for what she might know about his past.

"How did we meet? Let's see, it was 40 years ago and I was leading a group of amazon women that were searching for strong husbands. You were teaching at a dojo at the time and we showed up. One of my girls challenged you to a fight…" Cologne started.

*************

Flashback

*************

"Soap challenge teacher to battle for marriage." A tall beautiful amazon girl exclaimed as she stood in the door way to the dojo. She was 5'9 with long green hair, purple eyes and a figure clad only in green silk shorts and a tiny matching top that barely covered her enormous assets. 

"I'm the teacher here, but I'm already…whoa!" Logan exclaimed as he ducked out of the way of a vicious swipe of a staff that Soap carried. He dodged a few more swipes, then kicked the weapon out of her hands with a kick. As she was distracted by the stinging pain in her hands for a split second, he used her distraction to knee her in the stomach, followed with a strike to the back of her head with both fists clenched together. The entire fight had only lasted about a minute and a half and it left the other amazons that were standing in the doorway speechless. His speed has excellent and it had seemed that he had moved like Soap had been in slow motion.

"Well done, Son-in-law. You have defeated my granddaughter Soap in combat." A gravelly old voice said from behind the girls, who moved out of her way. 

"Son-in-law? I'm not your son in law!" he shouted as he backed up.

"Yes, you are. That's my granddaughter you just defeated and according to our laws, you are her husband." Cologne said as she approached Logan.

"Listen, old ghoul, my name is Logan Chiba and I already have a wife!" he growled at her as another woman, this one with long brown hair and was nine months pregnant, came up to him and clutched at his arm. 

"Logan, we have to get out of here now!" she said and he looked at her quickly before turning back to the amazons, who were helping Soap up.

"What's wrong, Ryoko?" he asked.

"It's time. I need to get to the hospital right away." She gasped as a contraction shook her form. She started to collapse, but Logan turned and grabbed her, supporting her for a moment until the contraction passed. As soon as she relaxed slightly, he turned and started carrying her towards the door.

"Will you people get out of the way?! I need to get her to the hospital!" he exclaimed as Cologne stay in the doorway blocking his way.

"It's already to late. You can send for a doctor to deliver the child, but until they get here, I'm going to have to do it." She said and he stared at her in shock. "Don't just stand there, get her to the house." She snapped.

Looking down at his wife, Logan saw her nod before he hurried towards the house, the amazons just behind them.

Within an hour, a baby girl was born and Logan confronted Cologne after assuring himself that both his with and their daughter were ok. But before he could even open his mouth, Cologne held up a hand.

"I know. I am absolving the marriage between you and Soap as you are already taken. I am sorry for doing that to you.." She said with a respectful, but small bow. After all, a matriarch shouldn't bow to anyone.

"That's ok, I guess. Thank you for helping my wife with her delivery." He said in return. "Call me Wolverine. Everyone else usually does."

*************

End Flashback

*************

"After that, we would visit every once in a while when we were in Japan, but about twenty years ago, you disappeared without a trace. Your wife later joined us in our village while your daughter opened a flower shop. I haven't seen her since then, though, so I can't say what happened to her after that." Cologne finished and sipped her tea while the others contemplated the story.

"Wow, you must be really old, Wolverine." Jubilee said and immediately blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at her for a moment, before they started laughing.

"Logan's exact age is hard to pinpoint because of him mutant gift of healing." Xavier said and Cologne nodded in understanding. She had been wondering why he had looked the same as when she had last saw him.

"I have a few questions of my own though." Cologne said and everyone turned towards here. "The first one is why do you have claws?"

"When I was kidnapped, the experimented on me by grafting adamantium onto me skeleton. The claws are part of it, though we can't figure out why they appeared." Logan said and took a sip of his tea. "The same thing happed to Ranma, though the claws are a bit different." He added after a moment and Ukyo, Cologne and Shampoo, who had just come back downstairs with a huge bruise on her cheek, stared at him in shock for a minute before they turned to Ranma, who gave them a  wary look.

Before he could stop her, Cologne reached out and grabbed his hand. Looking at the small spikes sticking out, she winced as she realized that whenever he punched someone, he would also leave slashes too, like a cat's. "Show me the rest of them." She snapped and packed away a little to she wouldn't get skewered.

As they sprang out, Logan came up beside him and popped his own. As the three women studied them, the door opened and Nabiki came in without knocking. Seeing the crowd, she opened her mouth to apologize for barging in when she caught sight of Ranma standing with Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyo with another man standing next to him.

She stood there for a moment in shock before she rushed forward and threw herself at Ranma, who barely caught her. After giving him a huge hug, she released him and snapped, "Where the hell have you been?"

****  
TBC


	5. chapter 4

X-men and Ranma crossover Claws ************* Chapter 4 *************  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Nabiki snapped as she leaned away from Ranma.  
  
"Um, Canada and America?" Ranma said as he looked at her warily.  
  
Seeing the expression on his face, Cologne chucked and said, "This is Nabiki Tendo, Ranma. You live with her and her family."  
  
"But why do I live with them?" Ranma wanted to know while Nabiki stared at both of them in shock.  
  
"Because, Saotome, you're engaged to my little sister Akane." Nabiki growled.  
  
"What? Another one?!" he exclaimed and abruptly sat down on the chair behind him.  
  
"What the hells the matter with you? You know all of this already. Quit acting like you don't know anything."  
  
"But I don't know anything that you're talking about!" Ranma exclaimed and Logan decided to step in and help explain what was going on to the Tendo girl.  
  
"Ranma had most of his memories erased when he was experimented on. He has no clue what you're talking about." He said and Nabiki turned her head to look at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Logan Chiba."  
  
"Logan Chiba? As in the missing father of Nodoka Chibi?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, he is." Cologne said from next to Ranma while everyone else just stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Well, fancy that. Ranma's found his grandfather. Without even knowing it too, I'd wager." Nabiki said with a smirk as almost everyone screamed "What?!"  
  
"My grandfather?" Ranma repeated dazed as he stared at Wolverine, who sat down hard in a chair near where he was standing.  
  
"I'm a grandfather?"  
  
"Congratulations, Logan." Xavier said from the crowd of other X-Men, which prompted the others to congratulate him too.  
  
"But I though his daughter was Nodoka Chiba, not Nodoka Saotome." Jubilee protested.  
  
"True, and if you want to know more, it will cost you some money." Nabiki said and Ukyo slapped some bills into her hand.  
  
"You are forgetting something. Women take their husband's last name when they get married. So Nodoka Chiba became Nodoka Saotome when she married Genma and a year later had Ranma." Nabiki said, counting her money.  
  
"How did you know so much about this?" Scott asked and she looked at his pointedly until he handed over $20 in American currency.  
  
Sitting in a nearby chair, Nabiki started telling them. "When Kasumi told us that she thought that he ran away because he had found out that he was a mutant, Genma jumped up screaming."  
  
*************** Flashback ***************  
  
"Oh my GOD! Nodoka is going to kill me!" Genma shouted as he jumped up, gaining the attention of the others in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked distractedly as she was still thinking about Ranma.  
  
"What I mean is that when I took Ranma on the training journey, she made both of us sign a contract that said if I didn't turn him into a man above men, then both of us would have to commit Seppuku! And exactly how manly is he when not only he turns into a girl, but also turns into a fucking mutant freak?!" Genma screamed and the Tendos stared at him in shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I got to get out of here!" Genma said and rushed up the stairs. He was back down a minute later with his pack and within seconds, he was gone.  
  
"." The Tendo family stared after him for a minute before each went off to do their own things. Akane when out to the dojo to break more bricks while Kasumi cleaned up, Soun went over to the game board and started bawling again, and Nabiki went up to her room to find out what she could about Nodoka Saotome.  
Within an hour, she gathered up some information about Ranma's mother from her contacts and had left the house to take a walk to think about what she had found out about Ranma's mother, and to see if the others had found him yet.  
  
'So Nodoka is the daughter of Logan and Ryoko Chiba, both of which disappeared years ago. Ryoko was found in China not long later living with some amazons but Logan was never found. That is indeed strange, but not as weird as normal life around Ranma is.' She thought as she continued walking towards the business district. Suddenly she heard a scream and she hurried towards the voice, pulling out her little camera as she ran.  
  
She got there to late though, as what ever had happened was already over and all that remained was the six neatly cut pieces of a giant spatula. "Maybe Ukyo knows what happened. That's her weapon after all." Nabiki said to her self as she hurried down the street.  
  
When she received no response to her nocks on the door of the Ucchan, she crossed the street and opened the door of the cat café.  
  
*************** End Flashback ***************  
  
".and that's where I came in." Nabiki finished.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment after she was done speaking until Ranma said shakily, "She would actually try and make me commit seppuku?"  
  
"She is a very honorable woman. So I'm going to assume so." Nabiki said, not unkindly.  
  
"Do you have her address?" Logan asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, but it will cost you." she said and he popped his claws in her face.  
  
"How about I promise not to stick these in you if you tell me it right now?" he growled back. To Nabiki's credit, she didn't finch when she found those blades touching her throat in a clear threat.  
  
"Well, I guess I could consider it a favor for Ranma." She said and handed him a paper with the address on it.  
  
"Thanks ever so much." Logan snarled as he sheathed his claws and spun away.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming too." Ranma said as he jumped up and ran after his newly found grandfather.  
  
"You can't go with those claws sticking out like that, son-in-law." Cologne called after them and they both stopped at the door.  
  
"What claws?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Use my gloves." Logan said as he fished a pair of fingerless gloves from the pocket of his jacket. They were ordinary leather gloves, except for the three small metal lined slits on the back. As Ranma slipped them on, the small claws that always stuck out slipped though the slits, making them look like they were part of the gloves.  
  
"Thanks." He said and Logan nodded before they left.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Scott asked as he watched them walk away.  
  
"No, Scott. They need to do this on their own." Xavier said as he shook his head.  
  
"What claws?" Nabiki repeated, as no one seemed to have heard her the first time.  
  
"While they're busy over there, I think we should find a hotel to stay at." Beast said and the others nodded. As they turned to go, Nabiki said again, loudly, "What claws?!"  
  
"Ranma's, pâté. Come on over here and Gambit will tell you all about it." Gambit said as the others started out the door. "You see, Ranma was kidnapped by de bad guys and they grafted adamantium to him after dey erase his memory." he said as he looped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the door.  
Ranma and Logan were walking up the street that was on the paper, looking for the house when Ranma brought up something that had been bothering him. Actually two things.  
  
"Should I call you Logan, Wolverine, or Grandpa?" he said and Logan almost tripped in surprise.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Which ever you're comfortable with, I guess." Logan said slowly and Ranma nodded.  
  
"Wolverine, do you think I might have to commit seppuku?"  
  
"No. Even if she insists, I'll just over rule her. I'm not going to lose anyone in my family that I've just found." Logan said firmly and Ranma sighed in relief.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Logan spoke up again. "There's the house." They stopped in front of a huge house with a stone wall and a large gate around it. Taking a deep breath, they opened the gate and entered the neat yard. When they knocked on the door, they heard a pleasant voice on the other side. When it opened, they saw a beautiful middle-aged woman in a kimono on the other side.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" she said as she looked at them.  
  
"Are you Nodoka Chiba.um I mean Saotome?" Logan asked and the woman threw him a surprised look.  
  
"Why, yes I am, to both. Chiba was my maiden name."  
  
"Can we come in? It's very important that we talk to you." Logan said and Nodoka nodded slowly before moving out of the door and gestured them inside. She wasn't quiet sure what to make of the pair of men that had showed up at her door. They were obviously related since they looked so much like each other. They also looked vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't place them. Both were wearing tight blue jeans with black t- shirts. The older man was wearing a baseball cap, which he took off when he entered the house while the younger one had black gloves that had spikes on them. Obviously he was a little punk.  
  
Once they were seated and sipping tea, Logan and Ranma introduced themselves when she prompted them.  
  
"My name is Logan Chiba and I'm told that I am your father." Logan said, going first. Nodoka looked at them for a moment before she stood up and quickly went over to a bookshelf where she grabbed a picture album and hurried back. Sitting down, she flipped through it to a page in the middle and showed it to them.  
  
"This is a picture of my parents." She said, pointing to a picture that took up almost the entire page. It was a picture of Logan and Ryoko standing together under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. They were holding each other and smiling at the camera. "As you can see, while you my look a lot like him, you are too young to be him. This picture was taken over twenty years ago, you can't be him."  
  
"Yes, I am your father and the reason I look so young is because I'm a mutant. My healing powers make it extremely hard to tell how old I am. Now will you listen to what I have to say?" Logan snapped irritably, though he was trying to stay calm, but he was just so nervous!  
  
"Twenty years ago, I was kidnapped by this organization in Canada and was experimented on. They wiped my memory, planting false ones and tried to turn me into the perfect soldier. They grafted Adamantium to my bones, forming these claws." He said, popping them out to show her briefly before retracting them.  
  
"I escaped and traveled the world for a while until Professor Charles Xavier found me and brought me to his school for mutants. He's been trying to help me get my memories back for a long time now, but the first real clues we got was when the people who did it to me went after another mutant with healing powers here in Japan. We rescued him, but they had already wiped his mind and done the grafting. We got to him before they planted false memories though, so that wasn't a problem we brought him back here where we met with Cologne of the Chinese Amazons and she told us about my past, including my wife Ryoko and my daughter Nodoka. We also met a girl named Nabiki who told us that you were now a Saotome." He finished and she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Who was the boy?" she asked dazed.  
  
"Me. My name is Ranma Saotome." Ranma said and her eyes jerked to him in shock. She mentally compared this teenager to the little boy that she hadn't seen in over ten years and burst into tears when she realized that he was indeed her son.  
  
"My baby is back!" she wailed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her chest.  
  
Ranma's first instinct was to get away from any girl who tried to hug him, but he ignored it and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Finally after a few minutes of weeping, she swiped her sleeve across her face and leaned away from Ranma.  
  
"My dear, where have you been for so long? And where is your father? No, wait, you can't remember, can you?" she said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Actually, a friend who we were staying with told us that when he found out that I had disappeared and I was a mutant, he ran away because of the seppuku contract you had us sign." Ranma said as she looked at him in shock.  
  
"How did you know about the contract?" she asked.  
  
"He told them and she told me. There is also something else you need to know. Can I have a cup of water?" Ranma asked as he stood up. At her nod, he disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two cups of water, one hot and one cold.  
  
"You see, mom, I'm under a curse. When I'm splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl." He said and dumped the first cup over his head. Nodoka gasped in shock and stared at him as she listened to Ranma's explanation.  
  
"And how do you change back?" she asked unsteadily.  
  
"With hot water." Ranma said as he dumped the second cup on himself.  
  
"Wha. I mean, how.did this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't remember. Maybe this Nabiki can tell us." Ranma said as he mopped his face and hair with the small towel he had brought out with the water.  
  
"So now the question is, are you going to try an enforce the contract?" Logan asked quietly.  
  
"I.It's the. honorable thing to do. He's. he's not a man among man." she trailed off, shock and indecision in her eyes.  
  
"Well, he has shown himself to be honorable despite the curse he is under. He can not control his curse and does not willing change. Not to mention, as your father I forbid you to try and force him to full fill the contract." Logan said and she nodded in agreement, relief plain on her face.  
  
Turning back to Ranma, she said, "You must move back in with me immediately, Ranma, father. You've both been gone for such a long time." She said as she gazed mistily at them.  
  
Before, Ranma could say anything, Logan said, "We can't. He needs to be trained to deal with what they did to him, and we may be able to replace his memories soon. How about you move to the Institute with us so that we can still get his training under way, but you can still be with us?"  
  
"Well, if that's the only way to see my father and my little boy, then I guess that I'm going to have to move in with you." She said with a smile and promptly hugged Logan tightly.  
  
'My family is back. I'm so happy!' she thought. Little did she know how hectic that family's life was.  
  
TBC ****  
  
I was going to write more, but I thought that was a good place to end it for now.  
  
Ja ne, Shini-chan 


End file.
